


Reign on a Train

by JiminysJournal



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Back in town, Desert Facility, Episode: s04e10 Suspicious Minds, F/F, Laser Tag, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Train derailment, does not actually contain Reign
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: Sam and Ruby are back in National City for a week, so they catch up with Alex, and Ruby sets them up…FINALLY.





	1. Wednesday

Kara was typing a profile on Brian, when Nia took her notebook from her.

“Train from Metropolis.  About to be derailed,” she explained.

“Umm…okay.  Can I…have my notes back?” Kara asked, holding her hand out.  Nia, rather apologetically, handed them back to her.

“Sorry!  Had to get your attention, somehow.  And, as much as I would _love_  to help out…”  She bolt back toward her desk, shouting “I _REALLY_  HAVE TO FINISH THIS FOLLOW-UP TO THAT PELICAN STORY YOU SADDLED ME WITH!”

As Kara stood up, ready to rip off her glasses, she said, under breath, “I see Cat _definitely_  passed her snark onto you…”

* * *

Once Supergirl flew to the rails, she used her telescopic vision to see if she could find anything wrong with the rails.  CLICK!  She heard it. A mistimed switch tossed the train off its course.  She flew down to steady it, until it came to a slow stop.  As she helped the passengers off to ensure nobody was hurt, she spotted a familiar face.

“Sam!”

“Supergirl!  Nice to see you, again!” Sam responded, as she helped her daughter Ruby off the train.

“What brings you back to town?” Supergirl asked, as she surveyed the train with her X-Ray vision.  _That’s everyone._

“L-Corp stuff.”

“You know how it is!”  Ruby added.

“Alright!  I have to go take care of things!  See you around!”

* * *

When Kara returned to CatCo, she immediately sat at her desk.  “Sorry, Brian.  You’ve been bumped.”  Then the elevator opened.  It was Alex, with a bag of Chinese food.

“Hey!” she called out, as she held up the bag.

“Oh, that’s right!  We had lunch…I totally forgot!  This…train story came up.”

“Ooh…What happened?” Alex asked, as she sat down and handed some food to her sister.

“Derailment.  Don’t worry; everybody’s fine.  But guess who was there!”

“I’m at a loss.” Alex responded, a potsticker in her chopsticks.

“Sam Arias!”

Alex dropped her potsticker.  “Sam?  She’s…in National City?”

Kara laughed, “Yeah…And Ruby.  What about it?”

“Nothing.  Nothing,” she responded as she picked the potsticker up off Kara’s desk.

“That’s not — ” Kara tried to stop Alex from putting it in her mouth, but despite superspeed, she wasn’t fast enough.  “ — clean.”

Alex couldn’t spit the potsticker out fast enough.  “You’re a lifesaver, Kara,” she said as she wrapped it in a napkin.

When they finished their food, Alex got up and headed for the elevator.  It opened, and there were the Arias. “Sam!  Ruby!  Kara told me you were in town!” she greeted them.

At her desk Kara rapidly wrote down, practically tearing her notebook, _SHE DOESN’T KNOW, ANYMORE!!!_  and held it up for Sam and Ruby to see.

“Yeah, um, she happened to be on the scene, when it happened,” Sam responded. “Thank goodness Supergirl was there, right Ruby?”

“Yeah!” Ruby added.

“So…how long are you in town?” Alex asked.

“Until Tuesday,” Sam responded.  “There’s some…shake-ups at L-Corp I need to help out with.”

“We just thought we’d stop by to give our account of what happened,” Ruby added.

“Kara…didn’t get it there?”

“There was just so much going on.”

Alex nodded in understanding, then turned to Sam to say, “Well, it was great seeing you again!”

“Yeah…”

“OH MY GOD!” Ruby blurted out.  “ _SOMEBODY’S_  GOT TO SAY IT!”  She took a deep breath.  “Alex, my mom likes you.  Like, _likes you_  likes you.  But, apparently she’s not going to ask you out, I see.”

“Umm…”  Alex was at a loss for words.

Sam, blushing, said to her daughter “Okay, Ruby…” then, to Alex “Sorry about her she’s just — ”

“Is this true?”

“Well, um, I mean, I _am_  bi, but — ”  Ruby nudged her mom, before she could finish that sentence.  “Yes…”  Alex responded with a little smile, and she continued, “I probably _would_  have asked you out last year, but you had just broken up with Maggie, and _I_  had the whole Reign situation…”

“I get it.  In that case…”  Alex deliberated before finally asking, “Are…you free tonight?”

“Tomorrow night I am.”

“Ooh!”  Kara made her way over.  “You can pick her up at my place!  And drop off Ruby; I’d be _more_  than happy to watch her!”

“I’m _thirteen_.  I don’t need a babysitter!” Ruby protested.

“Yeah, well, it’s a dangerous city, and there’s human supremacists going around, so…” Kara countered.

Sam, siding with Kara, said, “You can’t be too safe.”  Then, to Alex, asked, “So…seven?”

“Alright.  Seven.  It’s a date.” Alex smiled.


	2. Thursday

One of the DEO agents still in the Desert Facility lit a cigar on a Bunsen burner and glared out the window at Regional Director Lucy Lane.  “Look at you, Lucinda,” she sneered, “getting everything…”  She popped her Bunsen burner-lit cigar into her mouth, as she peered into her microscope to study some kind of alien chemical.  “Now, let’s see what we have, here…” she remarked.

“Todd!”  The agent lifted her head up and took her cigar out, as she looked at Dr. Amelia Hamilton staring her down.  “Do you mind? Some of us are actually trying to _breathe_ here!”

Agent Todd simply responded with a puff of smoke.

“Not to mention all the ash contaminating your workspace!” Dr. Hamilton coughed.

“Bite me,” Todd snapped back, smirking as Dr. Hamilton stormed out. She then resumed her work, chomping her cigar as she did so.  She was transferring something, when —

“ROBERTA!” Lucy’s voice startled Agent Todd, and caused her to drop her vial.  Also, she gasped, and the cigar landed right in the stuff.  Basically, there was a mess.

“Seriously!?  I am _trying_ to keep a clean workstation here!  We’re lucky that’s not flammable!”

“Then, you shouldn’t be smoking in the facility, let alone your lab!”

“You know I like to live on the edge, Lucinda.”

“I am your superior officer!  You will address me as ‘Director’!”

“Do I _have_ to?” Roberta snapped back, as she took another cigar out of her case.  “Because…I seem to recall a time you were just as bad as me,” she added, offering a cigar to Lucy, “running off for a smoke, together?  That brings back memories.”

“Are those Cuban!?”

Lucy’s question was met with a simple eyebrow raise from her subordinate, “Only the best.”

The Regional Director briefly considered taking one, but didn’t give in. “No.  I’m good.”

“Suit yourself,” Roberta replied, about to light another one for herself.

Before she even had a chance to light it, though, Lucy whacked the Cigar out of Agent Todd’s hand.  “Clean this up, then you can smoke your cigars _outside_.  Far from the cave,” she added before leaving the lab.

While wiping up the mess, Roberta noticed her cigar was still lit. She picked it up and smirked to herself, “Well.  Now, _THERE’S_ a way to live on the edge!”  And she put it back in her mouth, like an idiot.  As she took it out to puff a cloud of _blue smoke_ , the flesh of her forearm briefly…ghosted?

 

“Oh my God; I’m just so frantic!”  Alex nervously paced around her sister’s apartment.  She was nearly ready — nice black dress, all made up — she just had her sidebob in a curler.

Kara put her hands on her Alex’s shoulders to ease her.  “Relax, Alex,” she said, “You’ll be just fine!” She started taking Alex’s curler out, continuing, “There, you look great!”  Once it was out, giving the sidebob a little spring, Kara gave her a smile, to reassure her.

The knock on the door was Alex’s cue.  “Here goes nothing!”  Alex opened the door and was immediately _stunned_ by Sam, who looked _gorgeous_.  She was in a celadon dress with just the right amount of pink florals, and her hair was done up in a loose bun with hairtails.  “Wow.”

Sam explained, “Ruby did my hair.”  Who, of course, was at her side, ready to be dropped off.  “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Alex replied, nervously.

“Well, have fun, you two!” Ruby called out, as she entered and Alex exited, “Just…spare me the details, if you have _that much fun_.”

Sam blushed of embarrassment, as Alex shut the door.

Kara shot Ruby a look that made her ask, “What?”

“Bold.”

Ruby slouched on the couch.  “So, what’re you gonna do, if the city’s in danger?”

Kara sat down next to her and explained, “You remember Brainy?”  Ruby nodded, then she continued, “He and another friend are taking care of it.”

Ruby took out her Switch and asked, “You wanna play _Smash Bros_?”

“YES!!!” Kara replied, as she helped her set it up.

 

“Here you go.”  The maître d’ seated Alex and Sam at a booth and handed them their menus.  “Can I start you off with something to drink?”

Alex eyed the drink menu and said to Sam, “That red wine looks nice…”

“Oh, yes,” she replied, before saying to the maître d’, “we’ll have a bottle of that and couple waters.”

“Okay.”  And he walked away.

“So,” Alex asked, “how have things been in Metropolis?”

“Um, good.  Yeah, Ruby’s been doing well in school.  In fact, last week, we went to the natural history museum to do research for a class project!”

“Oh!”  Alex smiled. “What on?”

“Ancient Celtic civilizations.  They were having an exhibit at the perfect time!”

“Talk about fortuitous!  Be sure to let me know how she does!”

Sam laughed and nodded, saying, “Of course!”

 

Brainiac 5 and Dreamer had just thwarted a bank robbery, when they heard something from a nearby alleyway.  “What was that?” she asked him.

“Let us see,” he responded.  They headed over to check out the source of the mysterious sound.  And they found a skeleton wreaking havoc. “Well.  This…is new.”  Brainy nodded to Dreamer, and they both got into their fighting stances.

“Dreamer and Brainiac 5…”  That voice? It came out a bit distorted, but it was, no doubt, that of Agent Todd.  “I’ve heard of you two; you won’t take me alive.”

“Is she —” Dreamer asked.

“— rhyming?” Brainy finished.

“I hope this doesn’t get old, fast.”

“I calculate a 52% chance…that it will.”

“Let’s do this.”  And, with that, the fight BEGAN!  Dreamer ran toward Todd and flinged a Dreamblast at her.  Todd braced herself rather well for the hit, and they both started exchanging a couple blows.

Brainy grabbed Todd’s wrist and shook his head.  “Careful.  Lest you end up — Well, that’s interesting,” he remarked upon noticing a gap between his hand and Agent Todd’s wrist.  Taking advantage of his distraction, she yanked her wrist loose from his grasp and ran off.

Luckily, Dreamer was able to fling a Dreamwhip at Todd’s ankle and pull her back, once she was on the ground.  But, midway through, she had a vision: people cough in a restaurant — the very one Alex and Sam were in — as the skeleton cackled.  When Dreamer came to, Brainy was recovering from a blow, Todd, nowhere to be seen.

“She got away.”

“I think I know where she’s headed.”  She turned to him and added, “You’ve been there.”

“Then, let us proceed!” he exclaimed, pointing to the sky, before they both chased after their adversary.

 

“Noooo!” Kara cried out, as she lost a match.

“You are _terrible_ with Mewtwo!” Ruby back laughed at her.

“I know…shut up,” Kara returned, as she tossed her controller onto the couch.  Upon noticing the CHALLENGER APPROACHING!!!, she added, “But I’m _really good_ with Ness!”

 

“So, with Superman off-world, what does the city do, if there’s ever a big problem?” Alex asked, after taking a sip of wine.

“We actually have a _new_ hero!  Regent!”

“What are they like?”

Just then, as if on cue, an explosion came from a wall!  And out of the cloud stepped that skeletal fiend!

“I guess you’re about to find out!” Sam said, as she leapt from the booth and changed into what looked like a far more benevolent version of Reign’s outfit.

“Whoa,” Alex exclaimed, as she got up, ready to fight, as well.

“Prepare to meet your doom!” Todd shouted, as she entered, “And it only _starts_ with that boom!”

“Agent Todd?” Alex asked.

“Is she from the DEO?” Regent asked her.

“Yeah, she stayed at the Desert Facility, when central HQ moved downtown. Chain smoker.”

“Oof.”

“You got that right,” Todd said as she took out a cigar, “Now, anyone got a light?”  Then, she spotted a waiter running away from her, while carrying a baked Alaska.  “Oh, wow!”  She lunged her cigar into the dessert’s flame, causing the waiter to drop it, starting a fire.  “And it’s Miss Bones, now,” she added, as she stuck the cigar between her teeth.

“Oh, you have _got_ to be _kidding me_ ,” Alex sighed.

Regent breathed superbreath onto the fire to put it out.  “By the way, my powers are back.  Long story involving a spinning rainbow…thing.”

“Nice!”  Alex then leapt toward Bones with a kick, and they exchanged a couple blows, before Bones sent her flinging back.

This prompted Regent to fire a heatvison beam at Bones, which she quickly waved off.  It _did_ cause her to sweat, though.  And that’s when the coughing started.  “What is this?” Regent asked.

Alex took out a sensor (because she keeps these things on her person) and scanned the place.  It beeped, and she read what it found, “Cyanide.  We need to get these people out of here!”

Upon hearing this, Miss Bones leapt up to the ceiling, sending it crashing down.  “Good luck getting them out of this mess!  Can’t you see I’m the best?”

“I’d pay good money for her to SHUT UP!” Regent remarked, before grabbing sending another blast against a wall to make another clearing.  And just outside were Dreamer and Brainy.

“Thought we’d come and lend a hand!” she said, as they entered.

“Where’s Supergirl?” Alex asked them.

“She had to deal with Banshee.”

“Well, you can help these people get out of here!”

Dreamer nodded, and she and Brainy began to help the people out.  He asked her, “Banshee?”

“She was the first one to come to mind.”

Meanwhile, Alex and Regent continued fighting Miss Bones.  Sam sent some freeze breath at her.  Alex punched and kicked.  Sam did the same.  Bones through a table at Alex, but Sam caught it, just in time and flinged it back, burying her.  Then, more freeze breath.  This cooled her down, at the very least.

Once the others were out, Dreamer and Brainy joined the fight. After that, it was quick work to apprehend her.

 

“What did I tell ya!?” Kara proudly exclaimed, as she tossed the controller onto the couch.

“Okay, okay.  You _finally_ caught up to me…” Ruby said, rolling her eyes.

“One more to settle it?”  Then, Alex and Sam entered.  “Ooh!” Kara turned to Alex.  “How was it?”

“Well, we never got to eat.  But we got to take down a villain, so…”

“Oh!”

“We just have _one_ more battle to do!” Ruby told her mother.

“Okay, one more!  Don’t forget, laser tag tomorrow!”

“Ooh, that sounds fun!” Kara added.

“Yeah, we’re going at lunchtime.”

“Oh!  Well, I’m gonna be having lunch with Lena, so maybe Alex could join you!”

“Yeah, that sounds fun!” Ruby added.

“Sure!  I’d love to!” Alex said, before turning to Sam.  “If that’s okay with you.”

“I’d love to have you join us!”

 

“Can’t believe I ever dated her.” Lucy remarked, looking at Bones in her cell.  Off Vasquez’ look, she added, “I grew as a person; she didn’t.”

“I don’t belong in this cell!” Bones screamed out, banging on the glass. “I could still serve the DEO well!”

As Lucy slowly approached her, she continued, “You can’t help but to speak in rhyme.  You are _sweating cyanide_.  And your flesh is _invisible_.  And given your behavior, I’m surprised we’ve kept you around this long.  It would have been nice to see you mature, but you didn’t, and that led to this.”

“You know what upsets me the most?  It should have been me in this post!”

“Be that as it may, it’s her.  Deal with it.” Vasquez snapped back.  And, on that note, she and Lucy walked out.


	3. Friday

“Now!  There are targets on both shoulders, the stomach, and the back!  There are also sensors on the helmets; if you point the laser at someone’s eye, you will be immediately disqualified, and you will surrender all your points to the person you aimed at!  They will also receive an additional 100 points, so I’m pretty sure your team will hate you for that!  You will earn a point for each target you currently have open, when you hit an enemy target!  That target will then be protected for 30 seconds!  After fifteen minutes, the game will end!”

Once the referee finished her spiel, the doors opened.  Alex, Sam, and Ruby were on the green team, along with seven others.  There were two other teams of ten — blue and red.  All thirty fighters spilled into the arena.

While the timer counted down to the game itself, the green team huddled in a corner.  “Okay,” Alex explained, “we need to make sure we cover as much ground as possible.  So, spread out, but not too much; we want to make sure you’re not left alone.”  She held up her laser tag gun and point to the radio button.  “And give us a ring, if you need backup; I do this every day.”

The team nodded, and they spread out, awaiting the start of the game.

 

“Donuts and Big Belly Burger!”  Lena gleefully clapped her hands together the moment Kara set the food on her desk.  “You know my weakness!”

“Well, we all have our weaknesses…” Kara responded.

“Bet I can guess yours!”

“Hm?”

“Me!”

“Oh!” Kara dismissed, “Yes!”

Lena took a bite from a donut.  “Mmm…this is SO good!”

“Okay.  Hand it.” Kara held her hand out, and Lena put the donut in it.  She took a bit then handed it back.  “Oh, I see what you mean!”

 

Sam walked around a corner, where she found a member of the blue team. She shot his right shoulder, and he fled.  Above, a member of the red team was aiming at her back.  But she was quickly taken out by Alex, who shouted, “Hey!”

“Thanks, Alex!” said Sam, as her savior slid down a fire pole and approached her, “I owe you one!”

“You’re not gonna go around using heat vision to cheat, are you?”

“Nah, just super-sight.  IR and whatnot.”

Alex laughed.  As they walked off to find some more victims of their lasery blasts, Ruby, watching them from two levels above, remarked, “I did that,” with a smile.

 

“Nia Nal!” Brainy greeted Nia with, as she entered the park, “Are you ready for our…run?”

“Yeah, gotta get those juices flowin’!” she responded, as she jogged in place.

“I shall simulate exhaustion, so you don’t feel left out.  I will even…stretch with you!”

“Alright!” she added with a nod and a smile, and the two began stretching.

 

Ruby hit a member of the red team on the stomach, and he let out a Wilhelm Scream, as he ran away.  “Whatevs,” she remarked, before moving ahead.  “Let’s see…”  Then, she heard something, and quickly pointed her gun in its direction, shouting, “Who goes there!?”

“It’s okay, Rube,” said Sam, as she stepped into view.

“It’s just us,” added Alex, as she did the same.

“Oh, thank goodness.  Look!” Ruby pointed at a mass of blue team people down below.

“Okay, shhh…” Alex replied, as she put her finger to her mouth, then whispered, “we can sneak up on them.  Follow my lead.”

Sam nodded, and the three tiptoed their way down, checking for enemies along the way.  At the bottom, the stopped, waiting for a member of the red team to pass.  “Okay,” Sam whispered, after he was gone, “let’s go.”

They each knelt behind a different small wall near the members of the blue team.  Alex counted down her fingers, and all three popped up and began firing.

“Pew, pew, pew!” exclaimed Ruby, as they took down their azure enemies.

Within seconds, the blue team scattered.  Sam remarked, “That’ll teach ‘em!” and she, Alex, and Ruby exchanged high-fives.

 

“Then, I tell the guy ‘If you don’t let these people — _who just want to live their life_ — buy the food they need, I will buy your store and fire you!’” Lena told Kara, as she at her fries.

“And?”

“He rolled his eyes and checked them out.  And I certainly hope he’ll think twice before pulling that again!”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“Well, don’t you worry your pretty, little head off, Kara!” Lena replied, as she grabbed a donut.  While she bit into it, she noticed Kara smile at her comment, then continued, “I told that family how they can get ahold of me, if they ever have any trouble like that again.”  She then added, “And to pass that info on to their friends.”

“Aren’t you worried you’ll get flooded with…”  Kara took a drink, while trying to find the right word.

“Well, it’s a hotline I’ve set up.  Also connecting aliens interested in running small businesses, so they can buy them off of me for a _great_ deal.”

“Taking stores and restaurants from bigots and giving them to the marginalized…I like it!”

“Well don’t go reporting on it, just yet.  I’m still working the kinks out,” Lena explained.  Kara nodded, then she added, “But!  Don’t worry; you’ll get the exclusive!”

 

Nia and Brainy passed an ice cream cart near couple trees along the trail. Then, Nia spotted a bench overlooking the bay.  “How about we take a quick break?” she asked him.

“Okay,” he responded, and he headed toward the bench.

“Ice cream?” she asked, pointing to the cart.

“I will have one.”  He then rejoined her, adding, “Let’s see what they have.”

Luckily, there was no line.  “What can I get you?” the vendor asked.

“Chocolate!” Brainy requested, “Would be preferable.”

“Uh, cookie dough!” Nia added.

“Four dollars,” said the Kalanorian vendor, and the two paid her.  She scooped the ice cream into some cones and handed them over, adding, “Here you go!”

“Thanks!” Nia replied, and the two sat down.

 

“Alright, good job!  We’re almost done,” Alex said into her radio.  Then, the lights went out.  “Oh. Well, that’s interesting…”

“Alex?  Mom?” Ruby called out in the darkness.

“Ruby?” Sam called back.  Thanks to her super-sight, she was able to find both Alex and Ruby in mere seconds.

“Hey,” Alex said, when they reunited, “you two okay?”

“Yeah,” Ruby answered, “but it looks like our guns aren’t even working!”

“Or our phones,” Sam added.

“Must be some kind of EMP.”

“Everybody remain calm!” the ref shouted, “We’re experiencing a slight power shortage!  I’ve got glowsticks!  We’ll have you out of here, shortly!”

 

“I should probably go investigate this.  As a reporter,” Kara told Lena.

“Uh, yeah, sure!  Go ahead!” Lena responded.  Kara ran out of her office, and Lena walked up the window.  As Supergirl flew by, she added with a smile, “Take all the time you need.”

 

“So, um,” Nia started to say, unaware that both Brainy and his image inducer had shut down, “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. I…I like you, Brainy.  You know, you get me and you’ve really helped me with my powers, and I was hoping you might want to, you know, go on a date some time.  An actual date.  No talking shop — or superheroics.  What do you think?”  She turned to him, finally noticing what had happened.  “Brainy?”  she waved her hand in front of his eyes.  “Brainy!?”

Nia then took out her phone to call for help, but it wouldn’t turn on! “What the…”

“Ah!”  Brian pulled his bike over and walked up to Nia and Brainy.  “Looks like my bike meter’s battery died.  Weird.  I just changed it.  You two wouldn’t happen to have a CR-2032, would you?”

“No…But we’re having weird power troubles, too.”  She waved her hand toward Brainy and added, “My Coluan friend seems to have shut off completely.”

“Ooh…Well, that’s not good.  That’s not good, at all!”  Brian returned to his bike.  “I’ll just have to use the mile markers, I guess!  And…an analog watch.  Which also runs on a battery…I’ll figure something out!”

“Good luck!” she wished him, as he took off.  Then, she got up, ready to fight anyone who dared give Brainy a hard time.

But it wasn’t long before his image inducer reactivated.  “Nia Nal?  When did you get up?”

“Brainy?  You’re back!” she said, as she hugged him.

He looked down at his melting cone and asked her, “What did I…miss?”

“It’s working, again!” Brian shouted in the distance.

“Oh, nothing.  Just Brian on a bike.”

“I surmise an…electromagnetic pulse went off.”  He got up, and continued, “I suggest we investigate the source.”  He then licked his cone.

“Good plan.”

“I _may_ be able to triangulate a location, based on response times of various electronics to it.  Here.”  He handed her his cone.  “This will take…a couple seconds.”  Brainy put the first two fingers of both hands to his temples, and Nia raised her eyebrow, as he searched the city.  “Unfortunately, it came from the industrial district on the other side of town.”

“Then, we should let Supergirl know.”

“I am sending coordinates to her phone forthright.”

 

The power then came back at the laser tag arena, and the ref explained, “Okay, we may have power back, but you still need to return your gear, so we can reset!  You will all get coupons; you can use them now or later!  They won’t expire!”

“Guess we’ll just go again!” Ruby suggested.

“Well, I was hoping to get a couple of games in,” Sam explained, “so, of course, we’ll use it!”

“Yeah, I’m up for more games!” Alex added.

 

Supergirl landed in a warehouse.  “I’m here, Brainy, but it’s completely empty.  No machines.  No supervillains.  Nothing!”

“Curious,” Brainy said, over the radio.  “Perhaps the perpetrator got away.”

“Or maybe it was just some kind of freak thing.”

“Hold on, Supergirl,” Nia piped in, “I might be able dream something.”

“Okay,” Supergirl replied.  While waiting, she surveyed the facility.  One of the lights was blown out, its fixture singed.  “Hey, I found something!”

“What is it?” Brainy asked.

“Hold on,” she replied, taking out her phone, “I’ll send you a picture; it might trigger something for Dreamer.”  She snapped the picture and sent it.

 

Brainy — once again eating his ice cream — showed Nia a hologram of the picture, and sure enough, she had a vision of a bolt of lightning flying _into_ the light, causing to blow. When she came back, she remarked, “Well, that was weird.”

“What did you see?”

“I’m not entirely sure…”

 

“It looks like the light _pulled in_ some lightning!” Nia explained to Supergirl, over the radio.

“You didn’t see where it came from?” the latter asked as she looked at a pair of scorch marks below the light.

“No.”

Supergirl bent down and said, “Well, Livewire’s dead, so it can’t be her…” She picked wiped some soot.  “Maybe it’s one of those Freeland metas; a lot of them use electricity.  You have any ideas?”

 

“It could be a Rotom!”  Nia suggested, “That’s be so cool!”

“Perhaps my friend Garth’s brother Mekt found his way to our time…” Brainy said, “He is a …piece of work, as you 21stcentury people like to say.”

 

“Well, I should be getting back to lunch,” Supergirl explained, “Take care, you two!”  And she flew off.

 

Alex, Sam, and Ruby exchanged their coupons for another game, and they lined up.

“Hey!” Alex said to Sam, “I hear there’s an arts festival at the park tomorrow; you interested?”

Sam looked at Ruby, who replied, “Sure!”

“Sounds like a plan!” Sam told Alex, “Should we meet you there?”

“Yeah, Kara and I were gonna go around two.”

“Alright, we’ll find you there!”  The door then opened, and they entered to put their gear on and listen to the ref’s spiel, again.


End file.
